Danganronpa: The Killing Summer School
by Revamped Persona
Summary: Twenty students now trapped in the wilderness. Forced by the diabolical Kurokuma to murder their own, the SHSL Huntsman Subete Hagakura must now both survive and figure out the mastermind bent on reviving the Tragedy that happened 400 years ago. (Collaboration with Amino friend Monobeardespair.)
1. Welcome to Hell

Chapter 1: Summer school and the huntsman.

 **Hopes Peak Academy** , a school for ultimates. A school that once you graduate from this high school, you will be set for life. Here you can basically have a talent for anything, from housework to investigating crimes, it truly is the hope of the world. Although I am surprised that I got into the school, I nonetheless accepted the acceptance letter and entered the school full of hope. The name is **Subete Hagakura** , and I have been given the title, " **Super High School Level Huntsman** ". When I set foot on the campus of hope, I will... Wait, what's up with my head, it feels so dizzy that I can't... The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by trees and bushes. "Since when did I get here?" I said as I checked for my phone.

"Upupupu." A child like laugh came from behind me.

"Who's there?" I said as I turned around, I saw a white bear with covered in bandages. ( **Shirokuma: vice principal of Hopes Peak Academy Summer School for Dangerous Ultimates** )

"Upupupu." It laughed at me.

"Who the hell are you?" I took out my hunting knife from my sleeve pocket.

"Ara ara. Such a violent child as appeared." It said to me.

"I don't give a shit! Where am I, what are you, and what am I doing here?" I asked it.

"If you really want me to answer those questions, why don't you head to the main building. There you can have all of your questions answered." It said to me as he disappeared behind a tree trunk.

"..." 'Great, just great. How the hell am I supposed to get to the main building if I don't know how to get there?' I thought. I looked around to see a path that looked like it was covered in gold. I pressed my finger in the "golden road" and made a line in front of me. "Looks fresh." I said to myself.

"Kyaaa!" I heard a scream come from somewhere inside the forest. 'A girls scream? So there are people besides me here.' I thought as I ran towards the source of the scream. "Someone, help me!"

"Hold on, I'm on my way!" I yelled in order to let her know that help was on the way.

"W-wait, hold on... Don't come closer-!" When I came across the girl with brown hair, hazel coloured eyes, lightly tanned skin and she was wearing a white, sleeveless sweater, navy blue shorts and blue and gold gladiator sandals. She was hanging upside down a vine in a really erotic pose.

"Ah. My bad, if you were in the middle of something, I'll just be on my way." I said as I looked away.

"H-hey, please help me." The girl said to me. 'Trust me, I would like to help you, but how am I supposed to help you when you're like that?'

"F-fine." I said to her. I threw my hunting knife at the vine that was holding her up and caught her when she fell princess style. After I set her down, I asked her, "Who are you?"

"I'm **Wakayama Maemi, SHSL surfer**." She introduced herself. "And you are?"

"Subete Hagakura, SHSL huntsman. At your service." I introduced myself to her.

"OH MY GOD, thee Subete Hagakura, the infamous huntsman that can basically hunt down anything?" She asked me.

"Yeah... Why do you ask?" I asked her.

"My little brother is like, your biggest fan. Can I have your autograph?" She asked me with glowing eyes.

"Uh... The only thing I have on me that I can write with is that knife I used before." I pointed to the knife that was stuck in a nearby tree. I walked over and took the knife out of the tree.

"Oh, I see..." She said in despair.

"Upupupu. Feeling the despair already?" The voice of that annoying bear was coming from right behind us.

"You!" I threw the knife at the bear and got it straight in the head and then it exploded a few seconds after I nailed it. However, as soon as the previous bear exploded, another one took it's place.

"And the bear comes again!" It exclaimed.

"Another one?!" I said surprisingly. How could he still be alive, I nailed him right in the head.

"Just so you two know, times running out." It said before it disappeared again.

"Who the hell is he? And where did he come from?" I asked Wakayama.

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure, I don't want to be tardy." She said to me. "C'mon we're going to be late at this rate." She said as she pulled me along the golden road.

"H-hey, I can walk myself." I told her after I managed to pull free from her grasp.

"Sorry Subete, my first instinct for walking through forests is grabbing on to the first thing I see." Wakayama explained to me.

"Humph," I scuffed as I looked away from her, blushing. "Come on, we're going to be late Wakayama." As we walked along the road, we talked about our families, friends and what we were doing at Hopes Peak Academy. Soon enough, we reached what seemed to be a courtyard of a school.

"Nineteen, twenty. That should be everyone." A four eyed boy with a black straight bang haircut, greyish eyes, in a blue and white male school uniform said to the group of people in the courtyard. ( **SHSL lawyer: Miyaki Sho** )

"Took them long enough. I was beginning to die of old age." Another four eyed boy with blonde hair, white glasses and an expensive looking suit. ( **SHSL heir: Byakuya Togami** )

"Wakayama!" A girl that had white hair that reached the calfs of her legs, in a black and green jump suit, lavender eyes came up and hugged Wakayama beside me. ( **SHSL skater: Okamoto Eiji** )

"Hey Subete, long time no see." A guy with messy, but spiky black hair, brown eyes in a brown overcoat, with a lion t-shirt and grey pants greeted me. ( **SHSL gunslinger: Nakamura Kenosuke** )

"Hey Kenosuke, you applied for Hope's Peak as well?" I asked him.

"Yeah. And you did too I see." He said as he put me in a headlock.

"Enough with the sedimentary stuff, does anyone know why we are here?" A huge muscular guy with blonde hair that was in an army cut, blue eyes and in an army uniform asked us calmly. ( **SHSL military strategist: Akamoto Hinamura** )

"If any of us knew that, then we wouldn't have to gather here." A girl covered in black clothing, face mask, ninja headband, emerald green eyes and black hair that had streaks of pink and white in a ponytail told the big guy. ( **SHSL ninja: Ibuki Kanazawa** )

"But there is a chance that someone might know." Another girl with black hair that reached to the bottom of her black and purple school uniform with a black and purple butterfly hair accessory and piercing purple eyes stated. ( **SHSL ???: Akira Himimaru** )

"Yeah! I suggest that we should question everyone thoroughly!" Another muscular guy with brown hair that looked like he just got out of bed, he was wearing a high school uniform that was all ripped as he gazed at us his blue eyes. ( **SHSL boxer: Omura Hachemon** )

"Who would want to be questioned by you?" A smaller guy that had neater hair and a neater uniform than the muscular guy from before, but he looked exactly like the smaller version of him. ( **SHSL phantom thief: Omura Yoshi** )

"Now now, let's not fight." A guy with red hair that covers his left eye, while his right blue eye was exposed and he was wearing a red and white tuxedo. ( **Watabe Tamami: SHSL puppeteer** )

"Man, I lost all of my music appliances." A girl in a light blue sailor suit, short brown hair, brown eyes and fingerless gloves that gave her a rebellious look sighed. ( **DJ Gwen: SHSL DJ)**

"Do you only think about that? What about where we are? What we are doing here? Doesn't that mean more than your stuff?" Another girl in an Miko outfit, black hair that goes over her left shoulder and grey eyes said with concern. ( **Kiyabu Hatsumi: SHSL exorcist** )

"I don't care about anything other than my music, ya death hairstyle girl." Gwen lashed out at Kiyabu.

"That's the spirit! Hatred causes despair! Just what I'd expect from the class of dangerous ultimates. Wahaha!" A black bear laughed at us from a monitor screen. ( **Kurokuma: Headmaster of Hopes Peak Summer School for Dangerous Ultimates** )

"Dangerous Ultimates? What do you mean by that?" A guy that dressed like a delinquent, but the face of an angel with hazel eyes and bald head. ( **Samejima Mitsuyo: SHSL daredevil** )

"What I mean is what I mean, no two ways about it." He said as he "sipped" some vodka. "Ah~! Nothing like some damn good vodka in the morning."

"You didn't even drink it, it just spilled over your mouth." A guy that had red eyes and black hair was in a blue sweater and grey uniform said angrily at Kurokuma. "And who are you anyways?" ( **Roku Muromasa: SHSL actor** )

"What the hell, didn't Shirokuma tell you guys?! The names Kurokuma, the one who's got the most bling out of the three Kuma brothers. And I'm the one who's in charge of this fine institution you see before you. So I would watch what ya'll are saying if I were one of you chumps." He warned us.

"Why would we listen to you?" Another guy asked Kurokuma. He looked like like the exact opposite of Roku, red hair and black eyes, in a grey sweater and blue school uniform. ( **Kenji Muromasa: SHSL actor** )

"Here's your reason for listening to me." He then pressed a button on a remote that made a beeping sound all around us.

"KYAAA!" A girl screamed. She was wearing a frilly white dress, glistening brown hair with a floral hat that radiated like the sun. ( **Hila Canaki: SHSL fashion designer** ) "G-get it off of me! I don't want to die! Someone *sob* please *sob* help me..." She fell to the ground crying.

"Hey, what's with these collars?" A guy wearing a superhero shirt, pants, shoes and messenger bag pointed to the collar on his neck. Even though he is short and looked plain, his pulled back pitch black hair and golden eyes really stood out. ( **Baisho Hirokazu: SHSL superhero otaku** )

"Hm?!" Everyone felt around their necks and felt a small round thing around our necks. Then everyone started to panic and tried to remove the collars forcibly from their necks, but that made the beeping worse.

"Fine Kurokuma, we will do as you ask. Just please stop the collars already." I said calmly.

"... Since ya asked so nicely." He pressed another button and the beeping stopped. Then the monitor went black and he popped out of the Kurokuma statue that was under the monitor. "So how was that for an introduction? Filled ya'll with heart throbbing despair right? Were you pumped? Were you scared?"

"...!" I started to say, but I was interrupted by Kurokuma.

"Doesn't matter. Anyhow, let's get started on the rules shall we?" He puffed the cigarette that was in his mouth.

 **"Rule #1: you shall obey the school rules accordingly in order to not be punished."**

 **"Rule #2: everyone has to participate in school activities in order to receive food stamps in order to get food."**

 **"Rule #3: there is only one way to 'graduate' from this summer school, commit the perfect murder."**

 **"Rule #4: you can kill by any means necessary; stabbing, cutting, smashing, crushing and all the other fun stuff."**

 **"Rule #5: if you decide to kill, you will be deemed 'blackened'"**

 **"Rule #6: class trials will take place from 11:30 am to 2:30 pm."**

 **"Rule #7: all power and water will be closed at 12:00 am to 6:00 am."**

 **"Rule #8: there will be no sleeping from 8:00 am to 6:00 pm unless you are seen as napping."**

 **"Rule #9: no violence against the headmaster. If so, then the perpetrator with be punished."**

 **"Rule #10: any other crimes committed in this institution shall be punished accordingly."**

"Oh crap, I forgot to mention one more rule." Kurokuma then typed in one last rule. " **Rule #11 new rules can be added by the Headmaster when necessary**. There, all of the rules are set in stone. Now go to your rooms and start plotting! Wahahaha!" He laughed at us as he was lowered back into the statue.

"This is stupid! Who would want to play a stupid game like this?" Okamoto yelled at all of us.

"Well we got no choice, we might as well just hope that no one kills anyone." Akira tried to answer Okamoto's question.

"Don't think like that! We need everyone's help in order to get out of here together." Akamoto said. "I suggest the first order of business is to go to our rooms and try find anything suspicious or dangerous that might start the killing game."

"Who made you the boss?" Roku asked Akamoto.

"No one did. But we need to have someone who has the most experience with that kind of stuff like this." Akamoto said to Roku. "Okay... Everyone lets start this investigation. Subete, Luna, Ibuki, Nakamura, Hachemon and Yoshi, can I talk to you guys for a minute?" He asked me.

"Uh... Sure. Okay." We said nervously. What could he want to talk about with us? Only time will tell.

"See you later Wakayama." I said to her as we parted ways.

"Yeah, see you later." She smiled at me.

We walked over to the back of the shed before we met his terrifying gaze. "I called of you guys here because I have concerns about your talents. They are indeed dangerous and I especially don't want the killing game to start. So you guys will be under very close observation by me."

"..." Ibuki hummed with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"What, it's not like we some of us wanted to have these talents. And besides, didn't Kurokuma claim that that this summer school was for people with _dangerous_ talents, so we all all potential killers that can kill at anytime. So are you suggesting that because our talents involve hurting, stealing and killing people or animals we are automatically more dangerous than the others?" Luna said to Akamoto.

"Yeah. We aren't the only ones you should be watching out for." Kenosuke backed up Luna.

"Yeah, we're on the side of justice!" Hachemon yelled at Akamoto. "We'll all get out of here, alive."

"Hm... We shall see." He said as he walked away.

"Doesn't he seem a little bit suspicious to you guys." Yoshi said to us.

"Yeah, it's best if we don't meddle with him." I said. He is way too suspicious.

"Well, we should head to our rooms in order to know our surroundings. See you guys at supper?" Luna asked us.

"Yeah... Sure." I said. I still wonder though, why he said, "Hm... We shall see." He's hiding something from us. Something that may be the key to all of our questions. When I got to my room, the lock on the door was a fingerprint scanner, ensuring that I only have access to my room. Inside my room, the walls looked like the forest scenery from back home. It's almost like-!

"So, how's your room ya filthy animal?!" Kurokuma yelled.

"Not so bad, but why is this scenery here?" I asked Kurokuma.

"Well, you ARE staying here for the rest of your life, so it's meant to suit you by many means, unless ya plan on killing someone." Kurokuma told me.

"I would never stoop that low, not again, I made a vow to someone that I would never kill again." I said as I tried to remember the girl from my hometown. DAMMIT ALL!!!! Why can't I remember her face!

"Just so that cha know, there's a case especially for you in front of your bed. Why not take a little look inside?" Kurokuma enticed me to open the metallic case that looked like it came straight from a war zone.

When I opened the case, it was filled with hunting knifes, guns, bullets, traps and gear. "Wh-what are these doing here?"

"Wahahaha! Like your presents? Now just imagine everyone else with weapons that suit them perfectly, trapped in an isolated forest that no one will ever come across and the only way out is to _kill_! Wahahahaha! Now that's some despair inducing stuff right there! Wahahahahaha!" He howled with laughter as he walked away from my room.

"I-impossible, h-how can this be?" I grabbed the case, closed it and locked it away in my closet. "No one should know about this." I said to myself. After a quick shower, I went straight to bed without eating supper until someone came knocking on my door.

"Uh, um, Subete, we're eating supper right now, so you out of your room now, and just so you know, Akamoto said that you can't skip it." Wakayama said to me through the door.

"Just give me a second to get ready." After I got ready, I opened the door and made by way to the cafeteria. But what I saw wasn't the people who were also trapped in this place with me, but potential killers that could kill me in a heartbeat. Even Wakayama could kill me if she tried.

"H-hey, Subete, can I talk to you for a bit?" Akamoto called me out.

"Sure..." I said to him, still suspicious of what he said.

When we got into the hallway, he bowed if front of me and apologized, "Please forgive me for my actions. I realized that what I said back then was inexcusable."

"It's fine, but what you said before, is kinda suspicious if you ask me." I said to him.

"What do you mean 'suspicious'?" He asked me. After I explained what I meant, he said' "Do you know of the ' _tragedy_ ' that happened 400 years ago?"

"Not a lot. All I know is that it was caused by some girl named _Junko Enoshima_." I said.

"And how about the _Remnants of Despai_ r, do you know about them?" He asked me.

"Yeah, why are you asking me this?" I asked him.

"I think that it's starting all over again." He told me.

"So are you suggesting that there is someone who is with us trying to recreate the tragedy?" I asked him.

"No, not that, but I think that we are this ages, 'Remnants of Despair'." He said nervously.

"Why would you think that, I mean we're-!" Now that I think about it, why gather the people with the most dangerous talents here?

"Hey guys, what's taking you guys so long? I'm starving!" Hirokazu yelled.

"We'll be there soon!" He yelled back. Then he turned towards me. "Let's talk about this another time." Then he walked to the cafeteria with me not far behind. I stayed silent for most of the meal and went straight back to my room to go sleep. The next day, I was invited by Akira to go to the hot springs with the others, which seemed to ease me fro my suspicions.

"Hey, Akamoto, can you help me out for a bit?" Kenji's asked Akamoto a little after we got in the hot springs.

"Yeah, just wait for a minute." He said as he got up butt naked.

"Whoa, dude, cover up! Don't you have no shame?" Miyaki said as he threw a towel to Akamoto.

"What? If you don't like it, don't look at it." He said to grabbed the towel that Miyaki threw at him and threw it back at him.

"Haha, BURN!" Hirokazu said jokingly to Miyaki. Soon enough all of us were laughing at him.

"Tch, that it, I'm done here." Miyaki said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Hey, we were joking." Hirokazu said to Miyaki.

"Well, looks like we're done here. We better hurry up so Kurokuma won't get mad at us for not doing our school duties." Kenosuke said as he got up. After we got changed, we carried out our school duties, we noticed that Akamoto was missing.

'What's taking him so long?' I thought.

" _KYAAAAAAAAAAA_!" I heard two girls scream come from the hot springs.

"What's wrong?!" I yelled before my blood ran cold. There before me inside of the storage closet was Akamoto's _lifeless_ body with blood dripping down from his abdomen.

" ** _Ding dong, a dead body has been found at the hot springs, a class trial will take place in two hours, until then, have fun investigating_**!" Kurokuma said to us through the monitor. Just like that, the one who had the answers to so many of my questions, was dead in less than a day after arriving to this summer school infected with despair.

 **(Nineteen people left. Who will die next?)**

(Continued in chapter 2)


	2. Of Trials and Punishment Part One

Chapter 2: The Mutual Killing Game is Reborn.

 _"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" I heard two girls scream come from the hot springs._

 __

 _"What's wrong?!" I yelled before my blood ran cold. There before me inside of the storage closet was Akamoto's lifeless body with blood dripping down from his abdomen._

 __

 _"Ding dong, a dead body has been found at the hot springs, a class trial will take place in two hours, until then, have fun investigating!" Kurokuma said to us through the monitor._

"Why, why is this happening? Do we have to kill each other Subete?" Wakayama questioned me.

"I don't know, Wakayama, I don't know." I replied to her. Then I started on my investigation on the crime scene. I grabbed Akamoto's dead arm and pulled him out of the storage closet. "Forgive me for not coming to save you." I muttered to his body and  
I examined him. Thankfully, he was wearing a speedo, so I won't be dealing with his junk.

"Um... What are you doing Hagakura?" Okamoto asked me as I looked at Akamoto's wound.

"Investigating. Hm... Looks like he died by bleeding out from the abdomen." I turned his head and saw some blood coming out of the back of his head. "And he was also hit with something at the back of his head. Hey Okamoto and Wakayama, can you guys  
look for the murder weapon around here, it might still be around."

"You can call us by our first names, it's easier that way, Hagakura." Okamoto replied to me.

"Okay, I Eiji, Maemi, can I count on you to search for the murder weapon. And call me Subete, since we're all on a first name basis." I said to her.

"Kay!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face. A few minutes later, the rest of the gang came to help investigate.

"So... Is he really dead?" Kenji asked me.

"Yeah... Gone so soon. That's why we have to find the murder weapons before the killer finds and destroys them." I answered.

"Don't drag me out all this way just to tell me to get on my hands and feet like some wild animal just to find the tools that killed Akamoto." Togami sneered at me.

"Well yeah, unless you want to seem suspicious for it." I told Togami.

"I found something!" Maemi yelled. "Over here!"

"What is it? What did you find?" I asked her as We made our way towards her.

"I found the damaged residue of a half eaten pudding!" She stated proudly.

"I'm pretty sure that we are all hungry, but now's not a time to play around." Yoshi scolded her.

"Geez, I'm not playing around. Just think of it, what if the killer was _stalking_ Akamoto?" She said as she made her point.

"That could be an essential part of our investigation." I realized.

"What, the pudding?" Akira asked me.

"Never underestimate the power of the SHSL huntsman." Maemi muttered.

"So he could be the killer then." Kenji pointed to me. Great, way to go Maemi, you just put me under suspicion.

"No I didn't, I was with-!" I started to say, but Togami interrupted me.

"Hm... Seems very possible. The perpetrator could be a trained killer that specializes in hunting and stalking prey." Togami theorized.

"No, it's not like that!" I replied to them, but they didn't listen.

"Let's continue our investigation away from him if I were you." Togami ordered as he left the scene with the others.

"Sorry Subete, looks like I put you under suspicion." She apologized as she glanced away from me.

"It's fine, let's just continue our investigation around the area." I said as I forgave her.

"Roger!" Maemi, Eiji and Kenosuke said all together. The latter two had returned after looking around with Togami.

"You guys stayed?" I questioned Eiji and Kenosuke with tears in my eyes.

"I stayed here in order to keep an eye on you, mister." Eiji told me. Damn, she still thinks that I am the killer.

"And what kind of friend would I be if I left you on your own just because you are the killer. Kenosuke said to me. 'Yes, I knew that you wouldn't... " 'Wait, what? He thinks I'm the killer?' I thought as my tears turned into tears of blood.

"Let's just continue where we left off." I grumbled. We found a frying pan and two knifes in the river bank before we were called to the main hall by Kurokuma.

"So did you find anything useful to prove your innocence Subete?" Miyaki said to me.

"I'm already innocent..." I muttered.

"Despair for one, despair for all! It's everyone's favourite bling master, Kurokuma!" Kurokuma yelled at us as he was hovering over our heads. If you looked carefully, there was something strapped to him.

"Whoa! Dude he's flying!" Gwen said in awe.

"Are you an idiot? Take a closer look at him, he has a jet pack." Togami corrected Gwen.

"Hm, I want it." Yoshi said with a devilish grin. Yoshi definitely staring so hard, he was burning a hole into the jet pack.

"Nope, I won't let you get it." Hachemon held back his cousin wincing as Yoshi thrashed.

"Come on, only for a little bit." As he struggled in Hachemon's arms.

"I SAID NO!" He yelled at Yoshi.

"Just before we get started here, I just want to go over the rules of the class trial." Kurokuma said as he zoomed over our heads.

"T-there are r-rules?" Hila said nervously.

"Why of course there are tuts! What kind of trial would it be without special rules?" Kurokuma looked at us with a manic grin.

"What kind of rules are there?" Hatsumi asked.

"Let's for say that if you guys just so happen to pick the blackened, then they alone will suffer the consequences, but if you guys pick the wrong person, then everyone except the blackened will have a one way ticket to hell!" Kurokuma explained.

"S-so by p-p-punishment, you mean t-that they will b-be k-k-killed?" Hila stammered nervously.

"Someone give this girl a prize!" Kurokuma pointed at Hila. Then he flew behind Hila and flipped her skirt. "That's exactly what I mean there tuts."

"Kyaaa!" Hila screamed as she tried to cover up.

"Now I expect to see some foul, crude and other fun ways to save your own skin. When your ready head to the drama room in the east wing, it's to die for. Wahahaha!" He chuckled as he flew towards the drama room.

"Well, are you guys ready?" Luna asked us.

"We got no choice, but to be ready." I replied. As we made our way towards the drama room, I could feel the the tension between us.

When we entered the drama room, we saw Kurokuma and the white bear from before **(Shirokuma for those who remember him from chapter one)**. "Finally everyone made it, now take your seats so we can get started!" Kurokuma said enthusiastically. The room  
was a large spacious forest with a bonfire crackling in the center. There were twenty one stands made of logwood that I'm guessing were for each of us to stand on. Everyone including myself made our way to our assigned stand. Then I noticed that there  
was picture of Akamoto with a red X behind one of the stands and an extra stand to his right.

"Why, is there an extra stand, there's twenty of us, so why is there twenty one stands here." Luna asked Kurokuma.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He taunted her.

"Excuse me, headmaster, but what is the picture of the deceased doing here?" Hachemon politely asked Kurokuma.

"My, my. What manners you have. Well, how you feel if you were left out of the class trial just because you died? You know what my elder brother says, "friendship penetrates even though death's barrier"." He told us.

"P-p-p-penetrates." Eiji muttered nervously.

"Not in the lewd sense, I hope." Togami grumbled with a red face.

"Fancy meeting you here of all places, Shirokuma." Akira said with glaring in Shirokuma's direction. The white bear didn't respond.

"Wait, you know that guy?" I asked Akira.

"... It's for me to know and you to find out." She said as she turned away from me.

"..." Shirokuma just stared at us.

"What's his deal?" Kiyabu asked. "He just stares at us... Perv."

"Ah, my bad, let's give him a good ol wake up call." Kurokuma then sent Shirokuma flying with an uppercut, which got him stuck in the ceiling. "... Well, moving on, let's get this show on the road!"

We all got to our places and began the debate. _**(Class trial is in session. All rise.)**_

 ****

 **Miyake: "Okay, so we know that the killer was stalking Akamoto before we started our school duties..."**

 ****

 **Kenji: "So that means after our trip to the hot springs."**

 ****

 **Hachemon: "That means the only one who did do it...** _ **Was the SHSL huntsman, Subete Hagakura**_ **!"**

 **Subete: "No that's wrong!"**

BREAK!

"Don't you guys remember, I was with you guys the entire time. So it's almost impossible for me to have the time to kill him." I tried to explain to them.

"And you were the first one out as I recall." Togami fired back at me.

"But I'm not the only one that could've done it!" I yelled at him.

"Then, pray tell, who else could have done it." He taunted me.

"I have an idea." Kenosuke suggested.

"Really? Who." Roku asked.

"Consider all of the talents that specialize in knives, the huntsman, assassin, ninja and last but not least, the one person whose talent is unknown to us." Kenosuke said.

"So you're accusing me of murder? That's absurd!" Akira shouted bewildered.

"Then explain to us why it's so "absurd"." Luna said.

 **Kenosuke: "It can't just be Subete... There are other people that can be a suspect."**

 ****

 **Akira: "But suspecting me is absurd... Because even I don't remember what my talent is!"**

 ****

 **Luna: "Even so, just because you don't remember it... Just makes you seem even more suspicious."**

 ****

 **Gwen: "This is bad yo, we're back at square one.** _ **We don't have enough evidence to go on...**_ **"**

 ****

 **Subete: "No that's wrong!"**

 ****

 **BREAK!**

"We do have enough evidence, all we need now is-!" I said before she interrupted me.

 **Gwen: "Wait just a minute!"** _ **(Counter for the rebuttal)**_

 ****

 **Gwen: "What do ya mean we have enough evidence?!"**

 ****

 **Gwen: "All we have are two stupid kitchen knives... And one f**king frying pan!"**

 ****

 **ADVANCE!**

 ****

 **Gwen: "But with those three pieces of evidence...** _ **ain't even enough for us to catch the killer**_ **!"**

 ****

 **Subete: "You're words are meaningless thanks to this!"**

 ****

 **BREAK!**

"We do have enough evidence to go on! Don't you remember what Maemi found?" I told her.

"... A spoon and a half eaten damaged pudding cup?" Gwen spoke with uncertainty.

"Yes, with that, we can determine where the killer was during our stay at the hot springs!" I explained. Alright we're getting on the right track, now all we need to do is to find the killer.  
 **  
**

 **Miyake: "During our stay at the hot springs huh, I see where you're going with this."**

 ****

 **Eiji: "But that leaves the people who weren't at the hot springs..."**

 ****

 **Togami: "As the murder suspects."**

 ****

 **Maemi: "But all of the girls were at the hot springs though."**

 ****

 **Yoshi: "How would you know that for sure?"**

 ****

 **Kiyabu: "We know that because... I was the one who did the attendance for the girls side."**

 ****

 **Luna: "Didn't you guys do the attendance as well?"**

 ****

 **Hachemon: "W-we were supposed to do attendance?"**

 ****

 **Hila: "It said so in the electronic note book Kurokuma gave us."**

 ****

 **Samejima: "But the only ones that weren't there...** _ **Roku and Kenji Muromasa**_ **, right?"**

 ****

 **Subete: "I agree with that statement!"**

 ****

 **BREAK!**

"Huh, for reals?" Samejima questioned shocked.

"Yeah, because now that we know the only two suspects are Roku and Kenji, we can definitely assume that one of them is the killer." I responded.

"But there is something I want to clear up with the bear if you don't mind." Togami said. "If there happened to be a joint killing, would that make them both blackened?"

"Yeah, but only the one who _finished_ the deed is allowed to graduate." Kurokuma answered Togami's question.

"So it would seem that it's pointless if there for the other person to join in on the killing." I said "However, during our stay at the hot springs, Kenji was the one who called out Akamoto, and Roku was no where to be found, so the possibility of the  
two actually committing a murder, is pretty damn high if you ask me."

 **Roku: "You piece of Shit!"** _ **(Counter for the rebuttal)**_

 ****

 **Kenji: "No way!"** _ **(Counter for the rebuttal)**_

 ****

 **Roku: "True that I didn't join you guys at the hot springs, but don't blame Kenji for a crime he didn't commit!"**

 ****

 **Kenji: "It's also true that I called out Akamoto to help me out with the storage closet, but I left as soon as we were done!"**

 ****

 **Roku and Kenji: "** _ **There's no way, he/I could've done it! He's/I'm harmless**_ **!"**

 ****

 **Subete: "Your words are meaningless thanks to this!"**

 ****

 **BREAK!**

"Hey Kurokuma, what did you say you were the headmaster of again?" I asked Kurokuma.

"Huh?" Kurokuma looked at me as if he heard about a zombie apocalypse. Then he puffed his cigarette and asked me, "Why the hell would I tell you?"

"Would you like to see us drag on the trial any longer, or would you like it to end right now?" I taunted him.

"Despair is something that should come slowly, that way we can really have a show! Wahahaha!" He exclaimed as he laughed at me.

'Shit, there's no way that I can make them believe me if I don't have proof that it's true. Damn it-!' I thought when all of the sudden my electronic note book rang out, with a laugh that went " _Upupupupupu_." I then took it out and saw a an eye  
icon that looked exactly like Kurokuma's eye. "What's this?" I said as I pressed the icon.

"Good morning..." A girl stretching with blonde hair that was in was held up in a white bear hair tie and a black bear hair tie appeared on the screen.

"Who, are you?" I asked the girl on the screen.

"Huh..." She said groggily. "Ah! Hagakura! So nice to see you again."

"As I said, who are you?" I said again in a stern voice.

"Aw... You don't rewember me..." She said in a cutesy voice. "Well, I can't blame you, after all, we haven't formally met. The name's Junko Enoshima! SHSL despair, at your service!" She went all cutesy to respectable adult to rebellious teenager  
in a blink of an eye.

"Junko Enoshima..." I repeated her name. 'That's right, she was the one who started the the most terrible, despair inducing incident in the history of mankind 400 years ago. So she must have some connection to why we're here... But for now,  
I need to solve this trial...' I thought. "Hey Junko, do you know what Kurokuma is the headmaster of?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he is the self esteemed headmaster of Hopes Peak Summer School for Dangerous Ultimates. Why would you ask me something that dumb, shouldn't you guys already know this?" She fired back with a bratty tone. 'This bitch...' I thought as I gripped  
the notebook in my hand. Then I turned it off so she wouldn't distract me from the trial.

"See, what she just said proves that we are all are here because of our talents," I then pointed to Kenji. "So the possibility of Kenji killing someone is still out there."

"I see your point, but Roku, why are you defending Kenji? Should you be concerned about your own safety? Or are you the killer?" Miyake told Roku.

"T-That's right, y-you got me." Roku admitted. "I was the one who killed Akamoto! Not Kenji!"

"Big bro..." Kenji said with tears in his eyes.

"Listen closely everyone, I'm only going to explain it once, so listen closely." Roku told us.

 **Roku: "During breakfast, Akamoto said something that really ticked me off, so I stalked him and the others to the hot springs without being noticed and when the time was prime, I killed him."**

 ****

 **Togami: "But that doesn't explain how a certain piece of evidence was there at the time during our investigation."**

 ****

 **Roku: "W-what piece of evidence?"**

 ****

 **Maemi: "The pudding!"**

 ****

 **Roku: "What about the pudding?"**

 ****

 **Togami: "How was it placed on the ground?"**

 **Roku: "uh...** _ **I placed it down so I could eat it later**_ **."**

 ****

 **Subete: "No that's wrong!"**

 ****

 **BREAK!**

"What do you mean 'that's wrong'? I may have forgotten about where I put the pudding, but I definitely did not forget how I placed it." Roku sneered to me.

"But when Maemi found it, the cup keeping the pudding together was damaged, therefore we know that it was either dropped or kicked by the killer." I hypothesized.

"And at breakfast didn't you say that Kenji likes strawberry pudding and you like peach pudding?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked Akira.

"The pudding that was found was strawberry flavoured, so you can't be the killer!" I told him.

"But how is possible that Kenji was stalking Akamoto if he called him out?" Gwen asked me.

"It's quite simple if you ask me. Makeup!" I answered her question.

"Eh? So you're telling all of us that they're...?" Hirokazu insinuated.

"... I had something different in mind. Anyways, back on track, does anyone remember those cases inside your rooms." I told everyone.

"Yes, why?" Ibuki asked.

"...! W-well, Kurokuma said that it was filled with weapons that suit us perfectly. And actors in movies use makeup to look like the character they're playing as. So what if they applied their own make up on each other and pretended to be each other?"  
I told the others. 'Man, that was a surprise, it was the first time I heard Ibuki talk.' I thought.

"That sounds plausible." Watabe said.

"Now that the possibility of them killing Akamoto is for sure out there. Here's how they planned to get away with his murder:

 **Act 1: During our investigation of our whereabouts on our first day here, the killers found something that Kurokuma left for each and every single one of us. Something that suited them perfectly.**

 ****

 **Act 2: Before our supper, the killers hatched together a plan to kill one of us and pin it on one of the most dangerous people around, me, the SHSL Huntsman.**

 ****

 **Act 3: After they made up their minds on killing Akamoto, they went to their rooms individually in order to not seem suspicious. When they got to their rooms, they made sure to lock their doors, they applied the thing that suited them perfectly, Make up that would help them look like the other.**

 ****

 **Act 4: The only thing to do now was to simply switch the name plates so that their plan would be set in motion. They acted perfectly as if they themselves were that person, but there's was one thing that made them slip up, and that was their personal taste in food.**

 ****

 **Act 5: When we finished our breakfast, they planned to stay behind so that they could tail behind us, however, due to a grumbling tummy, it was only natural that one of them would bring a snack.**

 ****

 **Act 6: When they finally managed to lure out Akamoto successfully, they whacked him on the head with a frying pan, making him pass out.**

 ****

 **Act 7: As soon as Akamoto was out, they delivered the finishing blow with the two kitchen knives that they stole from the kitchen.**

 ****

 **Act 8: While Akamoto was bleeding out and unconscious, they stuffed him inside the storage closet so that when his body would be discovered during our school clean up duties, enabling them to get rid of all traces that they were even there in a nearby river.**

 ****

 **Act 9: After they finished cleaning up, they decided to help the group that thought I was the killer investigate and manipulate the evidence that they found. And the killers are none other than the SHSL actors Roku and Kenji Muromasa!"**

"N-no... You can't believe what he says, he's a liar!" Kenji yelled at me.

"Then if you really are innocent, then show us your present from Kurokuma, if it is unused, then give us all a detailed explanation for what you used it for." Togami told him. 'Hm... Maybe Togami isn't a bad person after all.' I thought.

"..." They hummed in despair.

"So you think you found the killer? There's a screen in front of your stands, there you will vote for who you think is the killer. Now, will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one." He told us as he puffed his cigar.

 **WHO IS THE KILLER:**

 ****

 **Subete Hagakura: SHSL huntsman**

 ****

 **Luna Suzuki: SHSL assassin**

 ****

 **Hila Canaki: SHSL fashion diva**

 ****

 **DJ Gwen: SHSL DJ**

 ****

 **Akira Himimaru: SHSL ?**

 ****

 **Ibuki Kanazawa: SHSL ninja**

 ****

 **Roku Muromasa: SHSL actor**

 ****

 **Kenji Muromasa: SHSL actor**

 ****

 **Byakuya Togami: SHSL heir**

 ****

 **Nakamura Kenosuke: SHSL gunslinger**

 ****

 **Baisho Hirokazu: SHSL superhero otaku**

 ****

 **Omura Hachemon: SHSL boxer**

 ****

 **Okamoto Eiji: SHSL skater**

 ****

 **Kiyabu Hatsumi: SHSL exorcist**

 ****

 **Omura Yoshi: SHSL phantom thief**

 ****

 **Samejima Mitsuyo: SHSL daredevil**

 ****

 **Wakayama Maemi: SHSL surfer**

 ****

 **Watabe Tamami: SHSL puppeteer**

 ****

 **Miyake Sho: SHSL lawyer**

 ****

 **(Nineteen people left. Who will die next?)**

(Continued in chapter three) 


	3. Of Trials and Punishment Part Two

Chapter 3: Breaking Down on the Despair Floor

On the screen there was a lottery slot machine spinning and each stopped at Kenji's picture. "Holy sh*t! You guys actually got it right. Wahahahaha! Thought that you guys would never get it right with that idiot." Kurokuma exclaimed as he laughed at me.

"No... It wasn't supposed to be like this..." Roku said with emotion in his voice.

"You said that we wouldn't get caught big bro, and that we could escape here together!" Kenji yelled angrily at Roku.

"Just to clarify the rules with you, it said that only one of us could escape from this hell hole, not two." Luna told Kenji.

"N-no not possible, I refuse to die here!" Kenji screamed as he tried to open the doors.

"Let's get this show up and running!" Kurokuma yelled out.

"Nooooo!" Kenji yelled out as he tried to kick down the door while Roku crumbled to the ground in despair.

"Are you excited? Are you pumped?" Kurokuma asked us.

"Noooooooo! I refuse to die in here! Let me ooooooooooouuuuuuuttttt!" He yelled as tried everything he could to open the doors, but no avail.

"It's punishment time!" Kurokuma shouted out. Then a button with a screen below it came out of the ground of the drama room, and Kurokuma took out a golden hammer and smashed it on the button with and cute little squeak sound as soon as it hit the button.  
On the screen, it said, " **Game over: Roku and Kenji Muromasa have been found guilty. Time for the punishment!** " As it said this, it showed mini pixel sprites of Roku and Kenji being dragged away by Kurokuma.

 **Roku Muromasa:**

 **Execution: Golden Despair Award**

"Roku is dosed in golden paint, in which it covers his entire body. Then a collar goes around his neck and is dragged to a huge heating oven and is melted to a liquid state, As he is melting, he watches Kenji's execution, which results in Kenji's death  
and causes Roku to fall into despair and he melts while crying, then he is poured into another machine and is crafted into a trophy with Kurokuma's evil eye. And is given to Kurokuma himself and is placed on a trophy shelf."

 **Kenji Muromasa:**

 **Execution: Despairful auditions**

"When Roku is dragged to a huge heating oven, a collar goes around Kenji's neck and drags him to another room with a stage in it. There, Kurokuma gives Kenji a script to act out, and if Kenji can make him laugh, then he is free to leave. As Kenji acts  
out the script, Kenji manages to make Kurokuma laugh, but as Kurokuma is laughing, Kurokuma presses the failed button on his right and a slew of lances come out of the ground and ceiling, instantly killing Kenji."

"Well that was exciting! Wahahahaha!" Kurokuma laughed.

"What's so exciting about watching people die? Huh?!" Kiyabu yelled at Kurokuma.

"I would watch my mouth there tuts, if you don't want to be the next one to die that is." Kurokuma warned Kiyabu.

"No... A-are going to have to got through this every single time someone kills someone else? Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Maemi cried in my arms. Somehow, in some way, we need to get out of here, not just for my sake, but for everyone else here that are toys  
for Kurokuma's entertainment.

It's been three days since the last trial. I still think that it's unbelievable that we would kill one of our own. So far everything is holding their own, but some tensions between us got thicker and if it keeps up we're going to end up in the courtroom  
a-!

"Subete! Come quick! It happened again!" Kenosuke came to my room panting.

"Sh*t!" I yelled angrily. "Where is it at?"

"The music room!" Kenosuke told me. We ran to the music room only to see Gwen's dead body facing the ground.

" _ **Ding dong! A dead body has been found in the music room! A class trial will take place in two hours. Happy hunt'n.**_ " Kurokuma said to us through the intercom.

"Might as well get started on the investigation." Kenosuke spoke sadly.

"No wait, let's wait for the others." I told him.

"... Fine." Kenosuke agreed. Then we offered our condolences to Gwen. She was the one who kept us going these past few days. 'Gwen, we will bring your killer to justice.' I thought.

It was ten minutes before everyone came to the music room. "I-is it t-t-true, it s-s-started up again?" Hila asked me.

"It appears so." Luna answered her question.

"Noooooooo!" Maemi sobbed. "I don't want to deal with this all over again!" She cried out before she ran off into the hallway

"Um... I'll go after her..." Eiji told us.

"Okay. Make sure she doesn't hurt herself." I told her. "With that being said, let's get started on... Hachemon... What are you doing?" I asked Hachemon who was looking at the body as if expecting something to happen to it.

"..." He just stared at the body.

"Sorry, my cousin has been acting weird lately. I'll just go have a talk with him outside." Yoshi explained to me.

"... Fine, just be back in time for the trial." I ordered him.

"Let's start with what caused her death first of all." Luna said as she neared the body. Then as she turned over Gwen's body, only to find that Gwen's face as been beaten beyond recognition.

"Kyaaa!" Hila screamed and passed out on the floor. Then I saw Samejima go to puke in a corner.

"I'll escort them to the nurse's office." Kiyabu said nervously.

"Thank you." I thanked Kiyabu. "You look kinda pale. Are you sick too?"

"Yeah... But I'll be fine by the time it gets to the trial." She replied to me.

"Kay, don't push yourself too much." I told Kiyabu as she carried Hila with the help of Samejima, who in turn was being carried by Akira.

"Looks like extensive trauma to the face." Kenosuke observed.

"Yeah... With what though?" I questioned to him.

"Over there is your answer." Luna pointed to the bloody dumbbell in the corner. After two hours of investigating. We were then called to the drama room, where we took our places and began the debate. **(Class trial is in session. All rise.)**

 **Maemi: "Why would something so horrible happen to Gwen?!"**

 ****

 **Akira: "We all know how you feel, but sulking isn't going to get us anywhere."**

 ****

 **Kenosuke: "Let's review the case first..."**

 ****

 **Luna: "She and hit severely in the face with a heavy object."**

 ****

 **Eiji: "Poor Gwen,** _ **She must've suffered before she passed**_ **."**

 ****

 **Subete: "No that's wrong!"**

 ****

 ****

 **BREAK!**

"If everyone would please look at the Kurokuma file, it says that-!" I was about to say, but Shirokuma interrupted me.

"She died instantly... How awful. She was so pretty..." Shirokuma said plainly.

"Ack! He's alive!" Samejima yelled.

"Well... Almost. Ya see, my poor brother over there is having a malfunction, so you can expect him to talk every now and then, but only in pieces." Kurokuma said as he was tinkering with Shirokuma's head.

"... Okay. As I was saying, her death was-!" I was about to say it, but I was interrupted again, but by Junko who was still in the handbook this time.

"Instant! Kyahahahaha! That's what you get when you mess with the bear!" She shouted in glee as she laughed at Gwen's death.

"How can you laugh about her death as if it was some kind of joke!" I yelled at her.

"Eh?" She said questionably at me.

"Don't play dumb with me! You're the one behind this aren't you?! You're the mastermind! You put us here!" I accused her. How can she just laugh off a death of a fellow comrade.

"Y-yeah! What he said!" Hila agreed with me.

"Sorry Hagakura, but that sh**s all wrong! How can I do anything for inside of here? And that's the thanks I get for helping you with a case? Die in a hole ya bastard!" She yelled at me then the screen on my notebook went black.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck-!" I yelled at her and I was about to throw the notebook on the ground, Akira grabbed the notebook and put it in her pocket in her uniform. "Why did you stop me Akira?"

"Because if you broke that notebook, you would've been executed by Kurokuma." She said to me. Then she showed me rule **#14: "Destruction of school property will be punished by the headmaster** , personally." "Now get your sh*t together and help us find  
the culprit! That way we can get out of here! Don't you want that!" She yelled at me.

"... Yes..." I replied quietly.

"What was that? I can't hear you?" She said to me.

"Yes!" I yelled at her.

"Good. Now let's get back on track." She told me.

 ****

 **Miyake: "So it was instant death right?"**

 ****

 **Togami: "It appears so."**

 ****

 **Kiyabu: "So what was the murder weapon?"**

 ****

 **Togami: "If you would've stuck around a little longer, you could've clearly seen that it was a dumbbell."**

 ****

 **Hirokazu: "But it was too heavy to lift, kind of like Excalibur in the stone.** _ **So no one here can lift anything like that**_ **."**

 ****

 **Subete: "No that's wrong!"**

 ****

 **BREAK!**

"Junko said that "That's what you get if you mess with the bear.", by that, we can definitely assume that the killer most definitely can lift the dumbbell with no problem at all. Hey Kurokuma, can I request you to bring another dumbbell just like the  
one at the murder scene?" I asked Kurokuma.

"Okay, but under one condition." Kurokuma told me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"If you don't solve the case in thirty minutes, everyone in here, including the killer, will be happily executed by yours truly." Kurokuma bargained with me.

"... Fine. I agree to those terms." I told him.

 **Togami: "What are you doing?! Do you plan on getting us all killed?!"**

 ****

 **Kenosuke: "I think he's onto something Togami."**

 ****

 **Togami: "But that is an outlandish proposal! No one could agree with that with their lives on the line and find the killer in time!"**

 ****

 **Luna: "But that's our only hope of finding out who killed Gwen."**

 ****

 **Togami: "But there has to be another way!** _ **Something else that doesn't endanger the life of the Togami Heir**_ **!"**

 ****

 **Subete: "No that's wrong!"**

 ****

 **BREAK!**

"There's no other evidence that can lead us to the killer other than that dumbbell. And stop being so selfish, we all don't want to die here, but it's something I'm willing to take in order to bring the killer out of hiding!" I explained to Togami.

"Then I assume that you know who Gwen's killer is?" He taunted me.

"Although it's just a guess," I said as I pointed to the person across from me. "The real killer, is you!"

 **WHO IS THE KILLER:**

 ****

 **Subete Hagakura: SHSL huntsman**

 ****

 **Luna Suzuki: SHSL assassin**

 ****

 **Hila Canaki: SHSL fashion diva**

 ****

 **Akira Himimaru: SHSL ?**

 ****

 **Ibuki Kanazawa: SHSL ninja**

 ****

 **Byakuya Togami: SHSL heir**

 ****

 **Nakamura Kenosuke: SHSL gunslinger**

 ****

 **Baisho Hirokazu: SHSL superhero otaku**

 ****

 **Omura Hachemon: SHSL boxer**

 ****

 **Okamoto Eiji: SHSL skater**

 ****

 **Kiyabu Hatsumi: SHSL exorcist**

 ****

 **Omura Yoshi: SHSL phantom thief**

 ****

 **Samejima Mitsuyo: SHSL daredevil**

 ****

 **Wakayama Maemi: SHSL surfer**

 ****

 **Watabe Tamami: SHSL puppeteer**

 ****

 **Miyake Sho: SHSL lawyer**

 ****

 **(Sixteen people left. Who will die next?)**

(Continued in chapter four) 


	4. Saturday Night Fever Despair Edition

Chapter 4: Love, Hope or Despair?

"W-what?! You think that I'm the killer?!" Kenosuke shouted at me. "I helped you! I helped clear your name!"

"R-really? K-kenosuke is the killer..." Hila stuttered.

"Really... *sigh* that's a relief..." Hachemon muttered in relief.

"And got'cha!" I pointed at Hachemon.

"H-huh?! What?! D-didn't you say that Kenosuke was the killer?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, but in all honesty, it was a bluff, a bluff we were willing to take in order to find you, Hachemon!" I said to him.

"We... What do you mean by we?" Yoshi asked me.

"It was a plan that had a ten out of one hundred chance in working. Surprisingly, it worked." Kenosuke replied for me.

 **Yoshi: "That's not true!" (Counter for rebuttal)**

 ****

 **Yoshi: "My cousin would never do such a thing!"**

 ****

 **Yoshi: "Kenosuke is the real killer! He didn't even flinch when he saw the body!**

 ****

 **ADVANCE!**

 ****

 **Yoshi: "Hachemon can't even stand the sight of blood! So there's no way he's the killer!"**

 ****

 **Yoshi: "** _ **You don't even have the evidence that proves that he is the killer**_ **!"**

 ****

 **Subete: "You're words are meaningless thanks to this!"**

 ****

 **BREAK!**

"There is decisive evidence that shows that Hachemon is the killer!" I shouted over Yoshi's denial.

"No there isn't!" Yoshi yelled back.

"Yes there is!" I fired back at Yoshi. "The dumbbell is the decisive evidence. No one can lift it, so if he can lift it with ease, he, without a doubt, is Gwen's killer!"

"Here it is, fresh from the music room!" Kurokuma returned with the dumbbell and placed the it right next to Hachemon.

"I-I don't want to!" He murmured in a scared tone. Then I shot him a glare that made him change his mind. Then he held it up with one hand with ease. "..." He hummed in disappointment.

"There you have it! Now that's out of the way, let's see what he did before and after the murder took place."

 **Act 1: "The killer and the victim had a rocky relationship ever since the first trial."**

 ****

 **Act 2: "They had tons of disputes over everything. So they did things that would anger the other. In this case, it was the sabotaging music room."**

 ****

 **Act 3: "The killer decided to work out while the victim was away. Unfortunately, the victim came back while the killer was still in the room.**

 ****

 **Act 4: "After the victim found the killer in her favourite room out of this entire facility, she then lost it and had a fight with the killer.**

 ****

 **Act 5: "When push came to shove, the killer decided to knock her out with a punch to the face, however, they failed to notice the dumbbell in their hand."**

 ****

 **Act 6: "After realizing that he had killed Gwen, the victim, by accident. He repeatedly smashed face with the dumbbell until it was unrecognizable and threw away the one thing that could have kept him from being found out and later joined us to help investigate.  
So the real killer, is you! The SHSL boxer, Hachemon Omura!"**

"Did I get everything?" I asked Hachemon.

"Nope, everything is spot on." Hachemon said in disappointment.

"Then that means that he is indeed the killer." Watabe realized.

"That's right, I'm the person who killed Diane Jane Gwen, the SHSL DJ. Pass your judgement upon my evil deed." Hachemon cried with tears in his eyes.

"No, you guys, please, reconsider your votes..." Yoshi spoke sadly with tears in his eyes as well.

"So you think you found the killer? There's a screen in front of your stands, there you will vote for who you think is the killer. Now, will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one." Kurokuma asked us as he puffed his cigar.

After the voting, the screen above us showed us a slots machine that stopped at Hachemon's picture. "Bingo, right from the get go! Wait, what?!" Kurokuma yelled in surprise. "Fifteen people against one. Poor Yoshi!"

"No, you can't be serious you guys... You're accusing the only family that I have left of a murder he didn't commit..." Yoshi spoke to us with desperation in his eyes.

"We're really sorry Yoshi, there's nothing we can do about it." Miyake told Yoshi.

"You're not sorry about anything!" Yoshi yelled at Miyake.

"Are ya excited, are ya pumped?" Kurokuma asked us.

"No! Wait Kurokuma! Please I beg you! Let Hachemon switch places with me! I deserve to die, not him!" Yoshi begged Kurokuma.

"You can live on without me. You're a strong boy. I have to own up to my own sins. Goodbye, brother." Hachemon cried as he gave Yoshi one last hug.

"No! I can't lose you too! You're the only family I have left!" Yoshi sobbed in Hachemon's arms.

Kurokuma, being the bear that he is, ignored do Yoshi's plea's. "It's the time you've all been waiting for! It's punishment time!" Kurokuma announced.

"No stooooooooop!" Yoshi's last plea was in vain as Kurokuma slammed the execution button with his golden hammer. **"Game over! Hachemon Omura has been found guilty! Time for the punishment!** " The screen read as a small pixelated sprite of Hachemon  
was dragged away by Kurokuma.

 **Omura Hachemon:**

 **Execution: Extreme Training Regimen with Coach Kurokuma**

"Hachemon is dragged to a gym like arena with a Kurokuma in a jumpsuit and whistle. He is then instructed by Kurokuma to go through every single training regimen in order to escape. Hachemon passes them all with flying colours. However on the last one,  
the treadmill, as he he is running, Kurokuma being a dick breaks the speed limiter and the speed of the treadmill gradually increases. Hachemon continues to run until he trips and gets launched by the treadmill into the wall, splattering him against  
it."

After the execution, Yoshi spent all day in his room. I'm sorry, but in order to live in this God forsaken place, we have to find the truth, even if it kills us.

The next day, I decided to go for a swim to clear my head of what happened yesterday in a nearby lake, but as I was about to dive, I saw Eiji's dead body at the bottom of the lake, tied down by a boulder and huge gash across her head that was one hundred  
percent fatal. " _Gaaaaaaaaaaaah_!" I screamed as I saw Eiji's body.

" _ **Ding dong! A dead body has been found in the northern lake area. A class trial will take place in two hours, until then, go wild**_!" Kurokuma announced over the telecom. 'Just how many of us are going to die until the one behind this gets  
what he wants?" I thought as I freed Eiji's body from the rock.

 **(14 people left. Who will die next?)**

(Continued in chapter five.) 


	5. Harsh Cold Love

Chapter 5:No Love Only Despair

A few minutes after Eiji's body was found. We decided that I would tell Maemi about her death. Apparently, it wasn't that easy. "Hey Subete, do you know where Eiji is?" Maemi asked me.

"In the northern lake area." I responded.

"Ah silly Eiji. I told her to wait for me before the investigation." She pouted with a little annoyance tone in her voice.

"Yeah, about that..." I murmured as I tried to find the words to tell her about Eiji's death.

"Who is it?" She questioned.

"Eh?" I said surprised.

"Who died Subete?" She asked me again this time with more conviction.

"Um... I'm not sure how to break this to you but..." I told her about Eiji and how I found her.

"No. That's not true! Eiji is alive!" Maemi shouted at me. She then ran to the northern lake area.

"No! Wait, Maemi!" I yelled as I ran after her. 'She's going to get herself hurt if I don't go after her.' I thought as I ran after her

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Noooooooo! Eiji!" Maemi screamed. When I got there, she was cradling Eiji's body and cried uncontrollably.

"I thought that you already handled this." Togami said in my direction.

"How awful. Now we have to go back to that hell of a courtroom." Watabe whined as he held his face in his hands.

"No worries Maemi, I will find Eiji's killer! No matter what!" Samejima stated with tears streaming down his face.

"Eiji! Wake up! Don't you just up and leave without saying anything! Eiji! Eiji~!" Maemi sobbed over Eiji's corpse.

"She's dead Maemi. There's nothing we can do to bring her back." Akira said to Maemi.

"Hey now, Akira, don't you think that's a little bit hard on her." I asked Akira.

"Hahahaha! I'm going to kill whoever did this to Eiji. I wanna hear them scream, and beg for their life-!" Maemi ranted with tears in her bloodshot eyes until Luna went over and slapped her across the face.

"Listen! We know that you want revenge, but would Eiji want you to murder her killer in cold blood?!" Luna said to Maemi in order to talk her out of killing someone.

"What would you know about Eiji and I?! You don't know what we went through as children! So you have no right to tell me what Eiji would want!" Maemi shouted and stormed off somewhere.

"I'll go after her. You guys stay here and investigate." Luna ordered us.

"Okay, just make sure she's safe okay?" I asked Luna.

"Okay." Luna answered before she disappeared into the forest.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" Samejima yelled. "What the hell was that for Ibuki?!"

When I turned around, there was a Shuriken that impaled a small piece of paper on the ground near Samejima's hand. "You tried to remove a piece of evidence from the crime scene." Ibuki told Samejima.

"W-w-what are you talking about? I-I was about to go and retrieve it and collect it as evidence." Samejima cried in shock.

"I feel that it's more safe in Subete's hands." Ibuki said to me as she retrieved the small piece of paper and gave it to me. When our hands came into contact, I could feel the softness of her hands.

"T-thank you." I muttered to her with the lingering thought of how soft her hands were.

"Hey Subete. Do you have a moment?" Akira asked me.

"Yeah." I said as I walked over to Akira.

"Have a look at this." Akira said as she pointed to a missing stone bolder that used to be on the edge of the lake bank. Then my notebook started ringing, "Upupupupupu" in Akira's pocket. "Oh yeah. I believe this belongs to you." Akira said as she returned me my notebook.

"Ah! I forgot all about it." I said as I retrieved my notebook from her. "Thanks." I said to her. Then her face went red as I thanked her and she continued the investigation. I then proceeded to look at my handbook, and was created with the face of Junko once again.

"Hey Hagakura. Have anything to do for me?" Junko asked me.

"No-!" I was about to say, but then something came to mind. "Actually, yes, I do have something for you to do." I told Junko.

"What is it honey boo?" Junko said with a baby look on her face. Then Akira gave off this murderous aura after she what Junko called me.

"... I think I can do without the nickname." I said to Junko, fearing for my life that Akira will do something to me.

"What is it? Girl problems? Guy problems? Have you finally went back to the despair side again?" Junko suggested.

"No, not any of those." I hold her. "Instead of me, I want you to focus on the school's main frame. Can you hack into it for me?"

"Hm... What do I get in return?" Junko asked me.

"Come again?" I questioned.

"Come on. There's nothing fun to do on this notebook. So you can at least help me with something. Like a give and take." Junko persuaded me.

"Hm... Like what?" I asked Junko.

"Some juicy secret or something, I could use some talk to talk if you know what I mean..." Junko said as she gave me a weird look.

"Yeah, okay. I'll play your little game. However," I said to her. "You have to find something worthwhile. Something that will get us out of here. You understand?"

"Hm... Okay!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face and she disappears from the screen.

A two hours later, we were told to go to the courtroom by Kurokuma. Ready or not Eiji's killer, here we come! **(Class trial is in session! All rise!)**

 **Maemi: "Okay you murderer! Come clean now and suffer the consequences!"**

 **Luna: "I don't think the killer would actually do that Maemi."**

 **Akira: "The killer isn't that stupid."**

 **Togami: "I thought that even a commoner like you would be smart enough to know that. Guess I was wrong..."**

 **Maemi: "Then who is the killer?! Huh?!"**

 **Watabe: "Now now, calm down. We wouldn't want you to die of exhaustion now would we?"**

 **Maemi: "Shut your trap you ass face!"**

 **Watabe: "You could be the killer to you know. _At least I'm not as stupid as your dead friend who was in a frontal assault..._ " **

**Subete: "No that's wrong!"**

 **BREAK!**

"From all the evidence that we gathered, we know for certain that she was indeed, lured into a trap." I told Watabe.

"What?!" Watabe said in surprise.

"Take a look at these photos here." I passed down five photos to Watabe. "As you can see here, Eiji's left leg was tied to a boulder from the edge of the river, which ended up at the bottom of the lake. And a trail of blood can be seen going towards the lake." Then I pointed at Watabe. "So she was not attacked!"

"Tch!" Watabe clicked his tongue at me.

"Hm... Using photos to prove that you theory is right, exemplary of a future lawyer!" Miyake complimented me.

"Uh... Thanks?" I muttered in confusion. We still aren't getting anywhere with this. The killer is at large.

 **Kenosuke: "It's great that we have photos for the trial and all, but I feel that something is missing from them."**

 **Hila: "W-w-what d-do you mean?"**

 **Kenosuke: "I don't know, but something is definitely missing from these pictures."**

 **Samejima: " _Great, now there's nothing that shows that Eiji was lured to her death_! Sh*t!"**

 **Subete: "No that's wrong!"**

 **BREAK!**

"Huh?" Samejima wondered as he looked at me

"Have a look at this." I took out the small piece of paper that I got from Ibuki. "The note says, _"COME MEET ME AT THE RIVER THIS AFTERNOON. THERE'S SOMETHING IMPORTANT I WANT TO TELL YOU."_ As you can see, this was found on the riverbank where Eiji died. So we know that the killer knew Eiji well enough for her to trust them. So the person who wrote this note is, without a doubt, is the killer." I explained to everyone.

"Then out with it, who is the killer?" Togami pestered me.

"So someone else will fall prey to Subete's lie..." Yoshi mumbled to himself, but it was still audible for us all to hear.

"No! This is the truth!" Then I pointed at Eiji's killer. "You're Eiji's killer, aren't you?!"

 **WHO IS THE KILLER:**

 **Subete Hagakura: SHSL huntsman**

 **Luna Suzuki: SHSL assassin**

 **Hila Canaki: SHSL fashion diva**

 **Akira Himimaru: SHSL ???**

 **Ibuki Kanazawa: SHSL ninja**

 **Byakuya Togami: SHSL heir**

 **Nakamura Kenosuke: SHSL gunslinger**

 **Baisho Hirokazu: SHSL superhero otaku**

 **Kiyabu Hatsumi: SHSL exorcist**

 **Omura Yoshi: SHSL phantom thief**

 **Samejima Mitsuyo: SHSL daredevil**

 **Wakayama Maemi: SHSL surfer**

 **Watabe Tamami: SHSL puppeteer**

 **Miyake Sho: SHSL lawyer**

 **(Fourteen people left. Who will die next?)**

 **(Continued in chapter six.)**


	6. Despair Fever the Return

Chapter 6: Despair Plague. Who is Patient Zero?

"Huh?!" Samejima stammered. "N-no I'm not the killer."

"Yes you are!" I threw his answer back at him.

"No I'm not! _Maemi_ is the killer not me!" Samejima yelled back, trying to empathize his point.

"What?! No I'm not-!" Maemi tried to say before being interrupted by Togami.

"Killing your best friend just to get out. You're the worst type of commoner out there." Togami sided with Samejima.

"No... I'm not... Why... Would you accuse me... Of killing my own friend..." Maemi murmured in shame.

"Hold up you guys, that can't be right." I told everyone just as I remembered something important.

"What can't be right Subete?" Akira asked me.

"When I discovered Eiji's body, the discovery announcement went off immediately. And according to the announcement rule, it only activates when three people find the body, _including_ the killer, so there was someone who was there before me who came across the body. So if we can find the second person, then without a doubt, the killer will be there as well." I explained.

"*sigh* Your wasting your breath, I'm the second one to come across Eiji's body." Watabe came clean.

"Then did you come across the killer?" Akira questioned Watabe.

"Yes, but have sworn secrecy to them, therefore I cannot say their name." Watabe explained.

"This isn't the time to play games with us Watabe, so out with it!" I shouted at Watabe.

"Fine, you want your answer," Watabe said, "It was her, Maemi Wakayama!" He pointed to Maemi. "She threatened me, the pinnacle of hope, to keep it a secret, a secret that I shall no longer carry!"

"Pinnacle of hope?" I questioned Watabe.

"Never mind that, but that's not true!" Luna interrupted snapping me back into reality.

"Yeah! Have you seen Maemi's face when she saw Eiji's body?! She was reduced to tears!" I said agreeing with Luna.

"That could've been a mere act to cover up all traces following up to her." Togami countered.

"Why do you always act like you know us?! News flash Byakuya Togami! You don't!" I sneered at Togami, which led to a squabble that had lasted until Samejima shouted something that caught my attention.

"Will everyone just stop fighting?! _I'm_ the one who killed Eiji not Maemi!" Samejima confessed.

"What?" I gape. I knew that he was most likely the killer, but I never thought that he would confess to committing the murder

"I lured her out! I killed her in order to ensure her safety!" Samejima yelled.

"Ensure her safety? What do you mean by that?" Akira and I questioned at the same time.

 **Samejima: "Although I didn't send her the note that you guys found near the lake side, I persuaded Eiji to come with me to lake. And you guys know what happened next."**

 **Miyake: "So the one who made the note would've killed Eiji anyways."**

 **Samejima: "Yes."**

 **Watabe: "Who cares about some stupid written note?!** _ **He killed his loved one in cold blood**_ **!"**

 **Subete: "No that's wrong!"**

 **BREAK!**

"Even though Samejima killed Eiji, he probably spared her from a more terrible fate, but in order to get a clear picture of what happened, I think I need to go over what happened and could've happened."

 **Act 1: After Hachemon's trial, an unknown classmate left a note for Eiji to find, with the intention of killing her.**

 **Act 2: On her way to the meeting point with the unknown person, the killer came by knowing that if she went there, she would've been killed by this unknown someone.**

 **Act 3: The killer then lured her to the lakeside, where they had set up a death trap for Eiji.**

 **Act 4: Then the killer, murdered Eiji by pushing the boulder, which had a rope of vine, which dragged her from the shoreline of the lake to the bottom of the lake.**

 **Act 5: While in the act of fabricating evidence to pin it on the unknown someone, they were caught by Watabe. Who "swore" to help the killer in their trial.**

 **Act 6: In the middle of coming up with a plan to pin the murder on this unknown someone, I came by for a swim and accidentally found Eiji's body. Eiji's killer, I'm sorry to say, is the SHSL daredevil, Samejima Mitsuyo.**

"As expected of the SHSL level huntsman." Samejima said sadly.

"You think you found the killer? Now, will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?" Kurokuma said as he puffed his cigar. Then after we voted, Samejima's picture came up on the guilty verdict slot machine. "Well done! The victor goes to the spoils! Wahahahaha!"

"Here Maemi, Eiji would've wanted you to have it." Samejima said as he placed something in Maemi's hand.

"Are ya excited? Are ya pumped?" Kurokuma said before his execution catch phrase.

"Live, that's what she would want you to do Maemi. I hope if we could meet again in another life and be friends again. Till then, live." Samejima said softly to Maemi. Maemi just looked up at Samejima, probably she was exhausted from yelling, I don't know, but she was far from the Maemi I knew.

"It's the time everyone's been waiting for, it's punishment time!" Kurokuma announced. On the screen, it showed a pixelated Samejima being dragged away by Kurokuma with the words, **"Game over Samejima Mitsuyo has been found guilty! Time for the punishment!"  
**  
 **Samejima Mitsuyo:  
Execution: the labour of Samejima Mitsuyo  
"Samejima is dragged into a room with ten Kuro-tigers in it. A sword drops from the ceiling and lands right in front of him. As the Kuro-tigers close in on Samejima, he tries to take the sword out of the floor, but can't. The Kuro-tigers then lunge at Samejima, who is still trying to take the sword out of the floor and eat him. After when the Kuro-tigers are finished eating Samejima, Kurokuma pulls the sword out of the floor and throws it away, laughing."  
**  
"Was that despair inducing for ya?! Wahahahaha!" Kurokuma said as he was laughing at us.

"Kukuku..." Watabe chuckled.

"?!" All of us, especially Kurokuma and the still broken Shirokuma homed in shock.

"Kukukuku... Kuhahahahahahah!" Watabe started to laugh out loud.

"What the hell is so funny Watabe?! Can't you tell that one of us just got executed?!" I yelled at him in anger as I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck on his tuxedo.

"What a simpleton! Kuhahahahahaha! I just suggested that that someone would come out and kill his beloved, Kuhahahahahaha! And he fell for it, just like when I suggested that Hachemon should kill Gwen, Kuhahahahahaha! This sublime feeling... Is simply hope, is it not? Kuhahahahahaha!" Watabe cackled in glee. After he said that, I lost it and before I knew it, Yoshi and I was already beating Watabe to a bloody pulp until Akira and Luna stopped us.

"Why are you stopping me Akira? This guy obviously needs to know where he stands here!" I growled at her in anger.

Then she slapped my face and told me, "Trust me, I would like to do the same to him too, we all do, but killing him right here, right now, is pointless." After that, we went our own ways until, we went to the cafeteria for supper, went all the sudden the power went out and something on the monitor made us all hallucinate. At first everything seemed like hope, that we would be rescued and released from this rotten hell hole, but no, all I would see after this, was despair.

 **END OF ACT ONE**

 **(Thirteen people left. Who will die next?)**

(Continued in chapter seven)


	7. Realization of an Old World

Chapter 7: Remnant of Despair or Thriving Hope?

"Ugh... Now it looks like I have an adoge..." I said as I tried to fix my hair for the day. Then I put on the purple butterfly hair accessory on and everything was all good. Ever since Samejima's execution, there was a major blackout and a video was broadcasted throughout the entire building that changed everyone here, but as fate may have it, Maemi and I have not been affected by the video. Especially Subete, he changed a lot, no, changed is the wrong word for it. He is like a completely different person now, his casual hoodie and vest changed to a black and white suit and tie, his natural spiky hair went long and wavy, and his eyes went from sky blue to blood red. Then my notebook rang, 'Upupupupupu' then I touched the screen and Junko appeared on the screen.

"Hey Akira! Look at this!" Junko said to me as she uploaded a picture of a two year old newspaper that headlined 'Hope's Peak Missing Students! School's Talented Students Disappearing One By One!' And on one of the pictures of the missing students was none other than Subete Hagakura. Oh yeah, Junko came into my electronic notebook after what happened to Subete. When I asked why, she said, "He's no fun when he is like this."

"Subete Hagakura, Age 16. Talent: SHSL Huntsman, went missing XX10, December 20. Class 56. Hold up Junko, we just enrolled to Hope's Peak six days ago, there's no way that this newspaper article is real." I told her.

"I knew you would say that, so I found something that might peak your interest." Junko said as she literally pulled up a picture of me and Subete in a classroom like setting and in Hope's Peak Uniforms.

"Just what does that mean?" I muttered to myself. When all of the sudden the dead body announcement went off.

 _ **"A dead body has been found in the Gym. You punks got two hours to investigate until you know what. Wahahaha!"**_ Kurokuma announced as he laughed at us with Shirokuma in the background. When I left my room with Junko in my pocket, I came across Subete, who was walking to the gym as well.

"H-hey Subete, how are you doing today?" I said as I approached the new version of Subete.

"..." He just looked at me with his emotionless red eyes before walking away from me.

"Hey! Respond when you're being talked to!" I grabbed his shoulder, then the next thing I knew, I was on the ground gasping for air.

"... Subete isn't my name anymore..." Subete said to me as he walked away.

"T-t-then *gasp* w-what *gasp* is your *gasp* name then, if *gasp* you're not *gasp* Subete Hagakura *gasp*?" I asked him while trying to catch my breath.

"... Izuru Kamakura." He responded as he walked away.

When I got there, I saw Maemi's body all tied up, with blood seeping through her eyes, mouth, wrists, ankles, neck and two giant slash marks that made an X went across her torso. "How terrible..." I muttered as I tore my eyes away from her body.

"Aie!" Watabe screamed at the sight of Maemi's body.

"Man up butter cup!" Hila said as she slapped Watabe on his back. Before she used to be shy and wore frilly dresses, but now she wore black clothing that gave her the a biker gang vibe!

"... What's the point in trying to investigate, we're all going to die here anyways." Kenosuke said pessimistically. He used to be so outgoing and courageous, but now he was as negative as a pessimist.

"Zzzzzzzzz" Miyake snoozed as I began the investigation with Luna, who was vigorously taking notes at the same time.

As I was searching on the ground, I saw Togami flirt with the now barely clothed Kiyabu right next to Ibuki, who was making poems that no one will understand. Hirokazu reverted back to a little kid (mentally) and was clinging to Kiyabu like a child would to their mother. And Yoshi was silently observing the scene with Subete/Izuru. "Great... Looks like I'm the only one doing what we're supposed to do." I muttered to myself before realizing that Izuru took out a knife and cut all of the wire that were holding Maemi up, making her land with a thud and making her blood splatter against my face. "What the hell was that for?!" I yelled at him.

"She's dead... It's not like she felt it or anything." Izuru said to me in a monotone voice.

"Have you ever heard of respect for the dead?" I asked him. "How could you be so cruel to one of your own friends?"

"Friends... I don't have any friends." Izuru responded.

Then I slapped him in the face and spoke, "Yes, you do. You are childhood friends with Kenosuke, and you have a friend in all of them too." I stated while pointing to all of them.

"... What about you? What are you to me?" Izuru asked me.

"Yeah, I'm also one of your friends." I answered his question.

"Why?" Izuru questioned.

"Because I lo-! Never mind that, just please return to your normal self." I answered just after I caught myself almost confessing to him.

"... I'm leaving." Izuru told me as he got up and left. After that, I found a small dagger in the boys shower that resembled Kurokuma's jagged red eye.

Just before we all left for the, I caught Watabe vigorously washing his hands muttering, "Get it off, get it off, get it all off." Then we all took our stands and began the debate. **(Class Trial is in session. All rise!)  
**  
 **Luna: "Let's review what happened."**

 **Hila: "Hm... Looks like someone roughed her up real good."**

 **Togami: "It seems that they were pretty skilled when it came to killing her."**

 **Kenosuke: "But there's no way to prove that she died of bleeding out or by suffocating from being tied up from the wires. What a pain,** _ **there's nothing that we can use to fully understand Maemi's death**_ **."**

 **Akira: "No that's wrong!"**

 **BREAK!**

"Yes there is! Everyone! Take out your notebooks that Kurokuma gave you and open up the Kurokuma file." I said as I took out my notebook and read out loud, "Cause of death: Blunt trauma to... The _head_? Wait what? But by the way she was at the gym, she looked like she was suffocated by the wire."

"What's the point in trying to understand how she died?" Izuru asked me. "She was weak and the killer was strong. It's a dog eat dog world here, you should already know from experience."

"Yeah, I know. And I also know that I can't solve this case alone Izuru." I said as I cried tears of frustration, anger and sadness. "So I need Subete to help me. Because I know that he will definitely find the killer."

"... No. I already told you Subete is-! _AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH_!" Subete/Izuru yelled as he grabbed his head and chest, before falling to the ground and passed out.

"O-okay people, recess! Take a short break. Akira!" Kurokuma yelled out my name.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered in response to him calling out my name.

"Take him to the nurse's office will ya? It'll be to troublesome if me and Shirokuma do it." Kurokuma said as he waved me off.

"Yeah!" Shirokuma agreed with Kurokuma.

A few moments after I brought Subete/Izuru to the nurse's office, he woke up. "Hey Subete, are you okay now?" I asked him.

 **Who woke up?**

 **Izuru Kamakura: SHSL despair**

 **Subete Hagakura: SHSL huntsman**

 **(Twelve people left. Who will die next?)**

 **(Continued in chapter eight)**


End file.
